diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Magic
This article is about Magic and it's uses in the Diablo Universe. For the Diablo I attribute, see Magic (attribute). For other uses, see Magic (disambiguation). :"Might and magic are two spokes on the same wheel. In lacking one you lack both." Magic (or Dubhdroiacht in Druidic) is an essential part of Sanctuary and the planes surrounding the world. Lore using magic]] Magic is an ambientWizard, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-02-28 and extremely powerful but fickle and unpredictable force. It can exist in a form of raw energy. The manipulation of magic can be studied and learned, but never fully mastered. Enchantments exude an aura that can be sensed by many, but years of training are required to properly exploit the mana that pervades Sanctuary. Some magical items' auras are more noticeable than others. Magic carries a scent upon the air.The Kingdom of Shadow Some scholars use natural manifestations to explain the workings of the universe. In a common archetype, the physical world is likened to the sky while the ethereal realm of magic is set as the ocean. Following this line of thought, spells are much like the turbulence that occurs where the two interact with each other. Only the strongest of humans can harness anything more than the most basic of magical effects, and even then, much energy is lost in the transition between the physical and ethereal realms. Excess energy from one spell can be absorbed by another.Galvanizing Ward, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-02-28 Some undead are capable of wielding magic, as well as at least some demons (e.g. imps). Most followers of magic hail from the East, and has a diminished presence in the West. Of note, Kehjistan is rife with nodes of magical energy. However, artifacts discovered in Xiansai suggest that magic has been used by the Xian for millennia. Magic can be used to create barriers to keep demons at bay. Angels can wield powerful magic. History The use of magic on Sanctuary appears to stem as far back as the nephalem. Inarius attempted to preserve the mortal realm by limiting the immense powers of the nephalem through the Worldstone.Book of Cain The stymied effects of this remained true on humanity. A time existed before magic was formalized into strict disciplines, but this time came to an end not long before the emergence of human civilization. 100 years after the establishment of Kehjan, the cultures of the land formalized the study of magic, leading to the birth of the Mage Clans. The three clans of most prominent note were the Vizjerei, the Ammuit, and the Ennead, the Ammuit focussing on transmutation of matter and enchantments, the Ennead on illusion and manipulation, and the Vizjerei on summoning and conjuring. It was the Vizjerei's actions that would alerting the Burning Hells of the existence of Sanctuary by summoning demons into the mortal world. During the Sin War, the magical energies wielded by angels and demons threatened to tear the world apart. After the conflict, which was rationalized as a clash of faiths, the Age of Magic began as people turned to the Mage Clans for guidance. However, with the Mage Clan Wars, this age came to an end, and people turned to faith as the basis for their lives. Numerous tomes were destroyed, laws were passed against the use of magic, and while some mage clans survived, they did so in diminished form. The time of the Horadrim is considered to be the greatest age of magic, when untold discoveries in the arcane arts were made. These powerful mystics used every ounce of power at their command to preserve humanity. Although the Eastern mage-clans keep watch over vast libraries of magical tomes, it is suspected that a great part of this knowledge was lost when the last of the Horadrim died. In recent years, the Mage Clans have regained some of their influence thanks to the Trade Consortium of Caldeum. In order to make their city a beacon of learning, the Yshari Sanctum was constructed, to be stored with arcana and act as a place of learning and growth for the various clans. Deckard Cain was of the opinion that the sanctum now stands as the greatest symbol of mage power and unity since the Age of Magic.Book of Tyrael Items :"Magic is not as...powerful as many think. Sometimes a good sword arm can be as valuable as a hundred spells." —SarnakyleDemonsbane Throughout the ages, artisans have relied on magic materials to enhance and create powerful items.Diablo III, Exquisite Essence Various magical items exist. These include amulets, rings and gems. Precious gems and metals make excellent foci for magical enchantments. Although most of the knowledge of creating such talismans has been either been long lost or is jealously guarded by the Mage Clans, rings and amulets of power may still be discovered. The primary drawback of enchanted jewelry is that multiple pieces seem to interfere with each other. For this reason, only one ring may be worn on each hand, and but one amulet may be worn about the neck.Diablo Manual The Vizjerei discovered that magic could be channeled through a staff. The process of creating such a staff is time consuming, but even a Vizjerei apprenctice can recharge a staff by channeling magic into it. Only those skilled in magic use can use more powerful spell staves. Wands store magical energies within them. Scrolls prepared with magical inks can create a focus for spells. Such magical scrolls provide the reader with the ability to cast a spell that they normally may not know, without expending any mana. Very powerful spells cannot be used by the untrained, however, for the cryptic symbols upon them are difficult to comprehend. The act of casting the spell drains the scroll of all magical power and causes the parchment to crumble to dust instantly. One form of magic use that is still strong in the Western Kingdoms is the brewing of elixrs. In Khanduras, most magic is in the form of enchanted items and elixrs. Magical devices can provide teleportation—this includes town portal scrolls and waypoints. Shrines and wells carry magical effects. Runes are inscribed with magical glyphs. Charms are items that grant magical enchantments. Schools of Magic The devotees of magic are a segregated lot. They are as leery of students of rival disciplines as a layperson is of all arcane practitioners. Schools of magic include: Arcane Magic Main article: Arcane Power Arcane Magic is used by Wizards. They use their own bodies as a conduit for this magic, allowing them to control light and time, teleport, create powerful illusions, deflect oncoming attacks, and cast this energy in projectile form.Magic Missile, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-03-03Arcane Orb, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-03-03 Truly powerful wizards are able to turn this energy inwards, using it to augment their abilities.Blur, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-02-28 A relationship exists between arcane magic and time.Temporal Flux, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-02-28 Blood Magic 's rune used for blood magic]] Blood Magic is a type of magic that involves the use of blood. The use of this magic can result in constructs.Diablo III, Flesh Shaman Lore The Blood Marsh is a nexus for this magic.2014-03-06, REAPER OF SOULS™ FIRST LOOK: EXPLORING THE BLOOD MARSH. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-11 Adria manifested her Blood Magic using Diablo's runes.Diablo III, Act V Dark Magic Dark Magic is used by the peoples of the south of Sanctuary and the Witch Doctors of the Umbaru. These destructive magics can damage groups of enemies with clouds of acid, gouts of flame and swarms of locusts. Curses and hexes may be cast also, including debilitating poisons and bolts of spirit energy that steal life and vitality.Witch Doctor, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-03-03 Demonic Magic Demonic Magic is a type of magic. Demons can be summoned to the physical plane through this method.Diablo II: Lord of Destruction Manual Blood and human flesh can be used to bolster this magic.Diablo III, Command from Cultist Grand Inquisitor Use of demonic magic taints the blood of humans using it.Diablo III, Cultist Blood Of note, magic was used to create the demonic Winged Fiends. Elemental Magic :"Skin burns like paper, chills cut to the bone, and lightning is drawn to the victim as if the were a bar of iron in a rainstorm." —A comment on the effects of elemental magic. In Elemental Magic, base elements are molded into whatever forms are needed. Weather manipulation is the most impressive form of this branch of magic. The Zann Esu Clan pursue the use of elemental magic as per their quest for "perfect" magic. Likewise, the Vizjerei Clan have practiced elemental magic since the end of the Mage Clan Wars. Branches of elemental magic include: Electric Magic Main article: Lightning Spells Electromagnetism exists on the threshold of the ethereal and physical realms. While it is very efficient to transform mana into electrical energy, it is extremely difficult to control. The caster is able to shield theirself from the effects of these spells, but any creature - friend or foe - may be struck. Additionally, the use of this branch of magic includes skills such as telekinesis, shields, and teleportation. At the peak of its use is weather manipulation. Fire Magic Main article: Fire Spells Fire lies at the edge of both energy and matter, so it is a simple matter to shape mana into magical flame. Magical fire requires no earthly source. These flames will burn as long as mana feeds them. The Horadrim were skilled enough to create torches that burn with an eternal flame, but those abilities have been long lost. However, a possibly similar device exists in the form of the Light of Grace, which through magic, is able to draw warmth from its surroundings to increase its luminescence.Diablo III, Light of Grace Fire can be used as a projectile, and weapons may be enchanted with its power. However, fire is an unpredictable, destructive force, and even for an experienced spellcaster, its use can be uncooperative. Under this branch of magic is the Hydra, which is summoned from the core of the mortal world. Ice Magic Main article: Cold Spells Ice is a powerful elemental force. It can be used as both a projectile and means of defense. Wind Magic :"The wind carries life for those enveloped in its flow, and death for those arrayed against it."Diablo III, Windforce Wind is one of the natural elements of Sanctuary. Holy Magic Main article: Light Holy Magic (a.k.a. Divine Magic)2013-10-16, Crusader. First Impressions.. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-16 is gifted to mortals by the High Heavens. Paladins can call upon this magic. This includes the use of auras, of both defensive and offensive natures, as well as various combat skills.Diablo II Manual Wrath, as used by Crusaders, is a form of divine magic, and is fueled by their devotion to the Zakarum faith. By combining this magic with fire, Holy Bolts may be cast, though may also be cast as pure forms of Light. Natural Magic Natural Magic is an ancient type of magic.Legacy of Blood It is used by Druids, and was called upon by Horazon and his Vizjerei followers during the Mage Clan Wars to defeat Bartuc. It can call on the elements of fire and wind.Druid, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-03-01 Elemental Magic Main article: Elemental Skills Years of study and a life lived in harmony with nature have provided the Druids a unique empathy with the world around them. These skills represent the Druids' ability to influence the forces of nature. Expertise in these skills allows them to strike at enemies from a distance, assault whole groups of enemies at once, and even protect themselves from the elemental attacks of others. These elemental abilities include fire, ice, and wind, yet sources differ from elemental magic. E.g., fire is called upon from the earth itself (whereas elemental magic involves shaping mana into fire), and the wind is called on directly for aid. Shapeshifting Main article: Shape Shifting Skills This is perhaps the most astonishing of all the talents granted to the Druids. Shapeshifting allows the Druids to manipulate their own flesh and form, taking on characteristics and capabilities of the beasts they have sworn to protect. Druidic warriors follow two paths: the path of the bear, and the path of the wolf. Some shapeshifting skills are available only to a single animal form, while others are common to both wolf and bear forms. Summoning Main article: Summoning Skills Long ago, the Druids confided in prayer their sacred charge to the supreme spirits of Nature. The spirits were moved by their plight and answered the Druids' call for help. Over the many years since then, the spirits have contributed in many ways to the Druids' cause, even offering up soldiers to serve in their campaign. A Druid educated in the language of the Natural spirits can appeal to them, and they will provide him with valuable companions. These companions fall into three groups: spirit animals, sentient vines, and minor spirits of Nature. Necromancy Necromancy is a school of magic.Power Hungry, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-02-28 Demons possess necromatic abilities, but among mortals, only the Priests of Rathma, who draw on the power of Trag'Oul,2013-12-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III Lore and Story Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-03-11 have access to it. It is considered a "dark" art and consequently, many people shun the priests. It involves the use of Summoning Spells, which can summon skeletons and golems, and even revival. Other necromatic abilties are based on the use of poison and bone and curses. Magical expenditure when it comes to raising the dead is not set. For instance, one could spend the same amount of energy summoning 100 mindless skeletons as a single astute one.Writings of Abd al-Hazir: The Skeletal Undead Prime Magic Prime Magic is wielded by the Askari and Priests of Rathma. Prime energies flow through all living things, and practitioners of necromancy can curse the fate of a victim by manipulating these energies. In the case of the Askari, their use of this magic appears to consist of calling on their deities to empower them with supernatural abilities and to harness their natural spiritual energies. Shadow Magic Shadow Magic,Demon Hunter, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-03-04 a.k.a. Shadow Energy is used by Demon Hunters.2013-12-05, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Gameplay Systems + Crusader Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-02-26 This consists of apocryphal magics, allowing Demon Hunters to cloak themselves in darkness, confound others attacks, and slip between shadows to sneak up on their prey. Similarly, Assassins train in the use of the Shadow Disciplines, which involve obfuscation and the honing of psychic abilities. These disciplines do not involve the casting of actual spells. References Category:Lore